The present invention relates to a mechanical drum brake actuator.
Brake actuators of numerous configurations are known. Mechanical drum brake actuators are primarily applicable to providing parking brake functions in a vehicle. Such a brake actuator generally operates to transmit force which is generally applied by a cable mechanism to two semi-circular brake shoes thereby applying force to a brake drum and achieving the braking function. A conventional brake actuator typically forces the shoes against the drum through a piston or strut that is connected to an operator. Such brake actuators generally include an undesirable number of component parts which complicates assembly and typically permit undesirable vertical or transverse movement of the mating shoe ends. Accordingly, a brake actuator of simplified configuration and improved force transmission efficiency is required.